Promise
by 2001SilverRose
Summary: After the final battle,Kagome gets sent home.When she wakes up, she finds out the truth about her father and gets sent to True Cross Academy.Once she arrives at True Cross Academy, she meets both of her childhood e thought that everything was going to be alright until Naraku comes back. Now that he's back she has to protect everyone at the academy. Rest of summary inside.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Inuyasha or Blue Exorcist. The honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Kazue Kato.****  
**

_Summary: After the final battle, Kagome gets sent home. When she wakes up, she finds out the truth about her father and gets sent to True Cross Academy. __Once she arrives at True Cross Academy, she meets both of her childhood friends. She thought that everything was going to be alright until Naraku comes back. Now that he's back she has to protect everyone at the academy. How will Rin and Yukio react when their father come and helps with the defeat of Naraku?_

**_Promise_**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_Finally the final battle is over. I looked around and saw the happy and joyful faces of my friends. With Naraku gone, now we can live the lives we always wanted. I saw a dark purple object in the middle of the battlefield. I went to pick it up but once I picked it up and bright light surrounded me. I heard Sango and Shippo scream my name and at that moment I knew that something wasn't right. Then, I saw my body fading and I knew that I was being sent back to my time._

_Before I disappeared I said, "I hope all of you live long and happy lives. I'll never forget you." After I finished saying my final words, I was being surrounded by the white and blue lights of the Bone Eater's Well. Suddenly I felt sleepy and before I fell asleep I thought,_ Please let them be alright.


	2. Going to True Cross Academy

**I do not own Inuyasha or Blue Exorcist. The honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Kazue Kato.****  
**

_Summary: After the final battle, Kagome gets sent home. When she wakes up, she finds out the truth about her father and gets sent to True Cross Academy. __Once she arrives at True Cross Academy, she meets both of her childhood friends. She thought that everything was going to be alright until Naraku comes back. Now that he's back she has to protect everyone at the academy. How will Rin and Yukio react when their father come and helps with the defeat of Naraku?_

**_Promise_**

**_Chapter 1- Going to True Cross Academy_**

* * *

_Kagome, who's calling my name? Kagome, is that you mother? KAGOME! _My eyes shot open and I was so startled that I fell of my bed. I groaned and I muttered/asked, "Was that necessary?"

I looked at my mother and she said, "I'm sorry honey but you wouldn't wake up so I had to do that." She had a point. I thought I was dreaming when she was calling my name. Then, my memories for the Feudal Era came to my mind. My tears started falling and I started crying. I didn't even get a change to say good-bye to Kaede and the villagers. Why do the Kamis have to be so cruel to me? It's the least they could do after sacrificing everything. I felt my mother rub my back and she said in a soothing voice, "It's alright. Naraku is dead now so your friends can now live a life without him. Their children will be safe along with their lives." I nodded and wiped my tears. I sighed and asked my mom, "Mom, what am I going to do now? My school kicked me out and other schools don't want me because of my absences and my "illnesses"."

My mom gave me a smile and said, "Don't worry about it. Remember how your dad was always gone when you were little." I nodded "Well it seems that instead of going to work in a millionaire company, he was working as an exorcist. It seems that demons still exist but it seems that the only reason why you and Inuyasha couldn't sense them is because your aura purified them." I stared at her wide-eyed. I can't believe that my dad was as exorcist. Why did he lie to my mom and I? Wait, that's a stupid question. There are _demons_ after him. Of course he would lie to us. After experiencing my fair share of demons back in the Fuedal Era, I couldn't really blame him.

"So which school accepted me?" I asked.

My mom's smile grew bigger and said, "True Cross Academy. Your father went to that school when he was about the same age as you when you fell down the well." I found myself speechless. If I remember correctly, Yukio e-mailed me saying that he and Rin go to that school about three months ago. I felt a huge smile spread across my cheek and I dance my little happy dance. My mom laughed at me but I didn't care. I was going to the same school and my best guy friends that I knew since I was 4 years old. Once I stopped dancing my happy dance, my brother entered my room and said, "Sis, what in the world happened to your eyes, teeth, and ears?"

Oops. I forgot to tell him about becoming Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's family. "It seems I forgot to tell you. I did a blood bond with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha so I am like their half-sister," I said.

My brother looked at me and said in a whiny voice, "How come you get to be part of their family and not us."

I giggled and said, "Don't worry. My backpack has three jars with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's blood mixed. You guys can just drink it if you want to." Souta gave mom the puppy eyes and jumped up and down when mom nodded her head. Then, my brother dragged me downstairs and to the kitchen. I laughed at how my brother was eager to become part of Sessho's and Inu's family. Even I wasn't this exited when I was about to drink their mixed blood. I opened my backpack and took out an expensive looking box. I opened it, grabbed one of the jars, and removed the lid. Before I gave the blood to my little brother I put some of my purification powers so that he couldn't transform into a full demon but a 1/4 demon.

I looked at Souta seriously and said, "Repeat after me." When he nodded, I continued, "I, Souta Higurashi the second child of Akio and Aya Higurashi, accept the blood of the sons of the Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and the protection of the West and the House of the Moon." Souta repeated what I said and slowly drank the blood. After drinking the blood he fainted. But before he could hit the ground, I caught him. I carried him to his room and gave him a good-night kiss on his cheek.

I walked back to my room only to see 3 luggages filled with what I guess to be my stuff and my backpack. I looked at my mom and said, "For someone who doesn't have any demon blood in them, you sure are fast."

She giggled and said, "Practice makes perfect." I gave her a sad smile and saw that she was holding one of the jars filled with the Taisho's blood. My mom looked down at the jar and said, "I want to drink this since I don't know for how long your lifespan and your brother's lifespan has been expanded and I don't want to die before I see you guys become full-grown adult. Your grandfather said that he didn't want to take his since he has lived his life and want to join Kiyoko soon." I nodded my head in understanding and did the same thing I did with Souta. Since my mom is an adult, she didn't faint right away. She helped me pack the rest of my stuff in my other suitcases and we put them in the living room. We only left out some pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow.

I took a quick shower and my mom and I decided that we should all sleep in the same room. Since my mom's room is bigger that the other ones, we decided to sleep there. My mom pulled out the bed under her bed* and climbed on the top bed with grandpa. I carefully placed Souta on the second bed and laid down next to him. My mom was fast asleep because of the blood so that only left me and my grandpa awake. "Kagome," I heard my grandpa softly whisper.

"Yes," I replied.

"I'm glad that you understand why I didn't drink the blood. You see I already lived my life. I got married, had a wonderful son and I saw him grow to be a young man who married a beautiful, kind woman and have two amazing kids. I have nothing else to live for. Sure, I may not be able to live to see my great-grandchildren or see Souta grow up to a man but I am already proud of your two. I don't need to see anymore. I already know that you and your brother will walk on the right path on life. I also wanted to tell you, Kagome, that even though at times life may seem cruel, do not give up. You have many people depending on you and care about you. I know that you will find a way to conquer all of life's challenges like you did when you were just 15 years old. If I die, whether of old age or murder, do not give up and don't let Souta give up too. You guys have to remember that even if I'm not there physically, I will always live on in your mind and hearts. I hope that you will remember this talk and if you need advice remember that your mother is always there for you. She was there for you and me when your father died and when you fell down the well so she will always be there for you. Don't ever forget that," he whispered.

I smiled and said, "I promise grandpa." I stared at the ceiling. I was remembering my trips to the Feudal Era. I remembered every tear, heartbreak, smell, noise, blood, and pain. The more I remembered about the Feudal Era, the more I noticed that it would seem to take a lot to break me. I'm not even sad about not saying good-bye to the others anymore. After an hour or so, I yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up everyone was sleeping. I looked out the window and like usual, I woke up at the crack of dawn. I slowly rose from the bed and grabbed my clothes. I took a shower and shaved. Once I was done, I quickly dried myself and put on my clothes. I had a black off shoulder shirt that said "House of the Moon" in a royal purple color, dark blue torn jeans, and a pair of black sneaker wedges with the sign of the House of the Moon. For jewelry I put on a necklace, bracelet, and some earrings with the sign of House of the Moon. Even if some people didn't know what it means, I'll still show that I am the Taisho family's half sister. I think I'll get a jeweler to make jewelry for my mom and Souta. I went downstairs and started making my famous tamagoyaki, some rice, and udon.

Before I finished making the last tamagoyaki, I heard two pair of footsteps running down the steps while the third pair was walking down the stairs. I laughed and said, "Go and set up the table. I'm almost done cooking." Once the tamagoyaki was done, I put it with the other ones and put the plate on the table. I filled the bowls with udon and the plates with rice and tamagoyaki. When I sat down, we all said, "Itadakimasu" and started eating. It was kind of depressing because this will be my last meal with my family until the next one and only the Kamis know how long we will have to wait. When all of us were done eating we said, "Gochisou-sama deshita" and went to the living room to watch the morning cartoons. All of us were so focused on watching _Spongebob Squarepants_ that we almost didn't hear the door bell ring.

"I'll get it," I said and walked towards the door. When I opened the door, I didn't expect to see a demon wearing a weird clown costume. Out of instinct, I punched him in his stomach and quickly summoned my double-sided sword, put one of the blades near his neck and coldly said, "State your business demon. I will not hesitate to kill you if you don't answer or if I sense you lying to me."

"KAGOME!" I heard my mother yell. My mother pulled me off the demon and helped him up. "I'm so sorry Pheles-san. My daughter was trained to kill demons who she doesn't know or trust."

Pheles weakly chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it Aya and please call me by my first name." The demon looked at me and said, "Hello Kagome. I am Mephisto Pheles, your principle." I stared at him wide-eyed. There's no fucking way this clown is my principle. When I looked at my mom, I knew that I had to say I am sorry or else something bad would happen.

I bowed and said, "I am sorry for my behavior. I didn't know you and didn't know if you were a threat so I just acted out of instinct."

Mephisto smiled and said," Apology accepted. Now what we know each other you won't attack me again, right?"

I blushed and said, "Well I just need to get used to your demonic aura and know you a bit better before we can make sure that you won't get attacked again."

Mephisto nodded and said, "Well, are you ready to go Kagome? There are two people back at the academy who are awaiting your arrival." I smiled and quickly grabbed my bags and said good-bye to my family. Mephisto helped me carry my bags and put them in a pink limousine. When we got into the limousine, Mephisto looked at me with a grin and asked, "Are you ready to train to be an exorcist like your father Kagome?"

I nodded and asked, "Do these classes help me with my miko powers and teach me on how to use my weapon. My trainers only had enough time to teach me the basics before I had to go home."

Mephisto tapped him chin and said, "Well first we have to see just how good you are before we decide to train you. Aya told me of your adventures and how you were trained by demons, powerful ones."

I smiled and said, " Well one hanyou and a daiyokai but they are the sons of _the_ Inu no Taisho so yea I'll say they were powerful." I began laughing at the look on his face. For the God of Time it seems that he can't see everything.

We spent the remaining part of the trip talking about my adventures and how I met Rin and Yukio. Though I did not expect Rin to be the son of Satan but then again it explains the demonic behavior he has when he's pissed off. When nightfall came, I looked at the starts and wondered what the others were doing. Were Inu, Ship-Ship, Kilala and Sessho still alive? Did Sango and Miroku get married and birth many kids? I sighed. I guess I'll have to do tons of reading if I wanna find out. "Kagome," Mephisto started, "I hope you understand that things have changed since you two met. He might not even remember the promise you guys made just before you left to your grandfather's shrine."

I looked at him with a sad smile and said, "I know. It has been 9 years since we've last seen each other but if he chooses another then I'll give him my approval. I can't blame him. He is his own person and he can have whoever he wants as long as he is happy. I'm already used to being single and I'll life my life that way if I have to. The happiness of my friends and family comes before mine."

Mephisto smirked at me and said, "You know that it won't kill you to a bit selfish."

"I know but I rather risk my happiness than the happiness of those I care about," I responded.

Mephisto shook his head and whispered, "You are way to kind-hearted."

I smiled and whispered, "I know."


End file.
